The Devil
by Alchemist55
Summary: Alex has escaped many things. But is he ready for his next job?
1. Chapter 1

The Devil

1: In the Bushes

Alex knew that his father was dead. He knew that M16 had betrayed him. But there was one thing he didn't get? Why was he getting so emotional about a man he never knew? It was ridicouls and he would put the end to it. He had also made his disceion about the army. He was 18 and was a bad-ass redy for combat. "Do ya have asthama son!" Asked the drill seargent. "NO SIR!" Alex yelled. He couldn't belive he had signed up for this. But he knew he had a duty to do and he would serve it the best he could. The seargent ordered them to crawl under the barbed wire. He crawled the best he could. He was damn near the skinniest man alive. He weighed 75 pounds at 18. The drill seargent had said he was a skinny fuck and that he needed to beef up. He ate a lot but he just never seemed to put on the weight. That was the oddest thing he had thought. As he crawled under the barbed wire, he could see a shadow moving in the woods. He saw two men step out of the woods with sub machine guns…………..


	2. Chapter 2

The Devil

1: In the Bushes

Alex knew that his father was dead. He knew that M16 had betrayed him. But there was one thing he didn't get? Why was he getting so emotional about a man he never knew? It was ridicouls and he would put the end to it. He had also made his disceion about the army. He was 18 and was a bad-ass redy for combat. "Do ya have asthama son!" Asked the drill seargent. "NO SIR!" Alex yelled. He couldn't belive he had signed up for this. But he knew he had a duty to do and he would serve it the best he could. The seargent ordered them to crawl under the barbed wire. He crawled the best he could. He was damn near the skinniest man alive. He weighed 75 pounds at 18. The drill seargent had said he was a skinny fuck and that he needed to beef up. He ate a lot but he just never seemed to put on the weight. That was the oddest thing he had thought. As he crawled under the barbed wire, he could see a shadow moving in the woods. He saw two men step out of the woods with sub machine guns…………..

2: American Bad-Asses

The seargeant threw himself to the ground and picked up a rifle. He fired it but he missed. He had a horrible shot but had somehow survived Vietnam. "GO!" He bellowed to Alex. "Sir, yes sir!" Alex bolted up and ran to the infirmary. He asked for help and his friend, Shaun ran to help. He had met Shaun on a training mission in Africa. He had called them American Bad-Asses. Ever since then, thats what they had called their teammates. "Hey! Look at the new American Bad-Ass!" They would say. They would laugh and laugh as the new guy fumbled with his magazine on the range. Alex focused in on his task. To save the seargeant. He fired a pistol he had found in Shaun's pocket. Alex was a master at pickpoceting. He raised the pistol to fire but got down as he heard an aircraft go wizzing by. It was a bombing jet. The logo on the bottom was M16. "What the fuck!" Said Shaun. The two men were disenigrated. He had made up his mind. He was going back to M16…….


	3. Chapter 3

The Devil

1: In the Bushes

Alex knew that his father was dead. He knew that M16 had betrayed him. But there was one thing he didn't get? Why was he getting so emotional about a man he never knew? It was ridicouls and he would put the end to it. He had also made his disceion about the army. He was 18 and was a bad-ass redy for combat. "Do ya have asthama son!" Asked the drill seargent. "NO SIR!" Alex yelled. He couldn't belive he had signed up for this. But he knew he had a duty to do and he would serve it the best he could. The seargent ordered them to crawl under the barbed wire. He crawled the best he could. He was damn near the skinniest man alive. He weighed 75 pounds at 18. The drill seargent had said he was a skinny fuck and that he needed to beef up. He ate a lot but he just never seemed to put on the weight. That was the oddest thing he had thought. As he crawled under the barbed wire, he could see a shadow moving in the woods. He saw two men step out of the woods with sub machine guns…………..

2: American Bad-Asses

The seargeant threw himself to the ground and picked up a rifle. He fired it but he missed. He had a horrible shot but had somehow survived Vietnam. "GO!" He bellowed to Alex. "Sir, yes sir!" Alex bolted up and ran to the infirmary. He asked for help and his friend, Shaun ran to help. He had met Shaun on a training mission in Africa. He had called them American Bad-Asses. Ever since then, thats what they had called their teammates. "Hey! Look at the new American Bad-Ass!" They would say. They would laugh and laugh as the new guy fumbled with his magazine on the range. Alex focused in on his task. To save the seargeant. He fired a pistol he had found in Shaun's pocket. Alex was a master at pickpoceting. He raised the pistol to fire but got down as he heard an aircraft go wizzing by. It was a bombing jet. The logo on the bottom was M16. "What the fuck!" Said Shaun. The two men were disenigrated. He had made up his mind. He was going back to M16…….

3: Heading Back

In just two hours, Alex had found himself on a helicopter headed for London. Two men sat in the front their names were Fujmi and Chew. They had been piloting helicoipters for quite a long time. So many things had they seen. Once, chew said he saw a man with his leg gone. He was deader then a doornail. Alex grimaced at this thought and was glad he had left the army. He just wasn't cut out for it like his father was. There he went again. Couldn't he get that man out of his head? Ever since Mrs. Jones had told him the real story of his father, he couldn't get him off his mind. The helicopter landed on the roof. Alex thanked the two men and stepped out of the cockpit. He went down a secret door and entered a security code. The code led to a man named Alan Blunts office. This was the secret spy organization called M16. "What the fuck did you do to make two men with machine guns come and attack me, Alan!" Alex said in frustration. He was so angry at Blunt he may have had hauled off and punched him. But he kept his cool as Alan turned around in his hard leather chair. He had a bottle of wine in on hand and a glass in the other. The wine was uncorked and was already half empty. He looked at Alan. He appeared sober. "Well, we need you again Alex. Those men want to assassinate the president of the United States. We need you to travel to Russia and Try and undermine their progress. We will send you in at twelve o' clock. Get some rest. Oh, and by the way, you will get a wepon on this mission………….


	4. Chapter 4

The Devil

1: In the Bushes

Alex knew that his father was dead. He knew that M16 had betrayed him. But there was one thing he didn't get? Why was he getting so emotional about a man he never knew? It was ridicouls and he would put the end to it. He had also made his disceion about the army. He was 18 and was a bad-ass redy for combat. "Do ya have asthama son!" Asked the drill seargent. "NO SIR!" Alex yelled. He couldn't belive he had signed up for this. But he knew he had a duty to do and he would serve it the best he could. The seargent ordered them to crawl under the barbed wire. He crawled the best he could. He was damn near the skinniest man alive. He weighed 75 pounds at 18. The drill seargent had said he was a skinny fuck and that he needed to beef up. He ate a lot but he just never seemed to put on the weight. That was the oddest thing he had thought. As he crawled under the barbed wire, he could see a shadow moving in the woods. He saw two men step out of the woods with sub machine guns…………..

2: American Bad-Asses

The seargeant threw himself to the ground and picked up a rifle. He fired it but he missed. He had a horrible shot but had somehow survived Vietnam. "GO!" He bellowed to Alex. "Sir, yes sir!" Alex bolted up and ran to the infirmary. He asked for help and his friend, Shaun ran to help. He had met Shaun on a training mission in Africa. He had called them American Bad-Asses. Ever since then, thats what they had called their teammates. "Hey! Look at the new American Bad-Ass!" They would say. They would laugh and laugh as the new guy fumbled with his magazine on the range. Alex focused in on his task. To save the seargeant. He fired a pistol he had found in Shaun's pocket. Alex was a master at pickpoceting. He raised the pistol to fire but got down as he heard an aircraft go wizzing by. It was a bombing jet. The logo on the bottom was M16. "What the fuck!" Said Shaun. The two men were disenigrated. He had made up his mind. He was going back to M16…….

3: Heading Back

In just two hours, Alex had found himself on a helicopter headed for London. Two men sat in the front their names were Fujmi and Chew. They had been piloting helicoipters for quite a long time. So many things had they seen. Once, chew said he saw a man with his leg gone. He was deader then a doornail. Alex grimaced at this thought and was glad he had left the army. He just wasn't cut out for it like his father was. There he went again. Couldn't he get that man out of his head? Ever since Mrs. Jones had told him the real story of his father, he couldn't get him off his mind. The helicopter landed on the roof. Alex thanked the two men and stepped out of the cockpit. He went down a secret door and entered a security code. The code led to a man named Alan Blunts office. This was the secret spy organization called M16. "What the fuck did you do to make two men with machine guns come and attack me, Alan!" Alex said in frustration. He was so angry at Blunt he may have had hauled off and punched him. But he kept his cool as Alan turned around in his hard leather chair. He had a bottle of wine in on hand and a glass in the other. The wine was uncorked and was already half empty. He looked at Alan. He appeared sober. "Well, we need you again Alex. Those men want to assassinate the president of the United States. We need you to travel to Russia and Try and undermine their progress. We will send you in at twelve o' clock. Get some rest. Oh, and by the way, you will get a wepon on this mission………….

4: Firefight

Alex woke up with his throat clogged to the brim with plghem. He coughed and stumbled into Blunts office. He grabbed two pistols and one automatic machine gun. He stepped aboard the aircraft and looked at the two drivers. The helicopter grew closer and closer to its destonation. Till suddenly, a berray of machine gun fire came directly at them. Alex loaded his pistol and fired five times. He had backup ammo if it was needed. He fired the last shot and bent down to pick up his machine gun when a 50 calubiur went off. It stripped the whole roof of the building that the men had outposted on. They obvioulsly weren't turning back now. The plane still was getting in fire fights. Then, they fiannaly reached a building. "This is your stop, fucker." And with that, Alex heard a bang and fell to the ground. He had been shot. Right through his leg. He stumbled to the door and secreamed. He kicked open a door were five men armed sat. He shot them all before they could even reach for their wepons. _Mother fucking pilots were traders. I'll tell Blunt to fire their asses t_hought Alex. He ran hopped down the stairs until he reached a room were a secretary was almost being raped. Alex unwinded on the man who tried to rape her. "GET THE FUCK OUTTTA HERE,BITCH!" Alex saw two men come down the stair case. He was bleeding and needed backup. He pressed the dial up button on his cell phone and in two seconds, two M16 agents were in, shooting the rest of the men. Alex still stayed hidden. He never knew if they were in on this shit also…………….


	5. Chapter 5

The Devil

1: In the Bushes

Alex knew that his father was dead. He knew that M16 had betrayed him. But there was one thing he didn't get? Why was he getting so emotional about a man he never knew? It was ridicouls and he would put the end to it. He had also made his disceion about the army. He was 18 and was a bad-ass redy for combat. "Do ya have asthama son!" Asked the drill seargent. "NO SIR!" Alex yelled. He couldn't belive he had signed up for this. But he knew he had a duty to do and he would serve it the best he could. The seargent ordered them to crawl under the barbed wire. He crawled the best he could. He was damn near the skinniest man alive. He weighed 75 pounds at 18. The drill seargent had said he was a skinny fuck and that he needed to beef up. He ate a lot but he just never seemed to put on the weight. That was the oddest thing he had thought. As he crawled under the barbed wire, he could see a shadow moving in the woods. He saw two men step out of the woods with sub machine guns…………..

2: American Bad-Asses

The seargeant threw himself to the ground and picked up a rifle. He fired it but he missed. He had a horrible shot but had somehow survived Vietnam. "GO!" He bellowed to Alex. "Sir, yes sir!" Alex bolted up and ran to the infirmary. He asked for help and his friend, Shaun ran to help. He had met Shaun on a training mission in Africa. He had called them American Bad-Asses. Ever since then, thats what they had called their teammates. "Hey! Look at the new American Bad-Ass!" They would say. They would laugh and laugh as the new guy fumbled with his magazine on the range. Alex focused in on his task. To save the seargeant. He fired a pistol he had found in Shaun's pocket. Alex was a master at pickpoceting. He raised the pistol to fire but got down as he heard an aircraft go wizzing by. It was a bombing jet. The logo on the bottom was M16. "What the fuck!" Said Shaun. The two men were disenigrated. He had made up his mind. He was going back to M16…….

3: Heading Back

In just two hours, Alex had found himself on a helicopter headed for London. Two men sat in the front their names were Fujmi and Chew. They had been piloting helicoipters for quite a long time. So many things had they seen. Once, chew said he saw a man with his leg gone. He was deader then a doornail. Alex grimaced at this thought and was glad he had left the army. He just wasn't cut out for it like his father was. There he went again. Couldn't he get that man out of his head? Ever since Mrs. Jones had told him the real story of his father, he couldn't get him off his mind. The helicopter landed on the roof. Alex thanked the two men and stepped out of the cockpit. He went down a secret door and entered a security code. The code led to a man named Alan Blunts office. This was the secret spy organization called M16. "What the fuck did you do to make two men with machine guns come and attack me, Alan!" Alex said in frustration. He was so angry at Blunt he may have had hauled off and punched him. But he kept his cool as Alan turned around in his hard leather chair. He had a bottle of wine in on hand and a glass in the other. The wine was uncorked and was already half empty. He looked at Alan. He appeared sober. "Well, we need you again Alex. Those men want to assassinate the president of the United States. We need you to travel to Russia and Try and undermine their progress. We will send you in at twelve o' clock. Get some rest. Oh, and by the way, you will get a wepon on this mission………….

4: Firefight

Alex woke up with his throat clogged to the brim with plghem. He coughed and stumbled into Blunts office. He grabbed two pistols and one automatic machine gun. He stepped aboard the aircraft and looked at the two drivers. The helicopter grew closer and closer to its destonation. Till suddenly, a berray of machine gun fire came directly at them. Alex loaded his pistol and fired five times. He had backup ammo if it was needed. He fired the last shot and bent down to pick up his machine gun when a 50 calubiur went off. It stripped the whole roof of the building that the men had outposted on. They obvioulsly weren't turning back now. The plane still was getting in fire fights. Then, they fiannaly reached a building. "This is your stop, fucker." And with that, Alex heard a bang and fell to the ground. He had been shot. Right through his leg. He stumbled to the door and secreamed. He kicked open a door were five men armed sat. He shot them all before they could even reach for their wepons. _Mother fucking pilots were traders. I'll tell Blunt to fire their asses t_hought Alex. He ran hopped down the stairs until he reached a room were a secretary was almost being raped. Alex unwinded on the man who tried to rape her. "GET THE FUCK OUTTTA HERE,BITCH!" Alex saw two men come down the stair case. He was bleeding and needed backup. He pressed the dial up button on his cell phone and in two seconds, two M16 agents were in, shooting the rest of the men. Alex still stayed hidden. He never knew if they were in on this shit also…………….

5: Betrayed

"Search the aera for Alex Rider." Said one of the supposedly M16 agents. "And who gave this command?" Asked one of the agents. The leader shot him once trough the throat. He collapsed as blood spurted out of a huge hole in his neck. "ANYBODY ELSE GOT ANY QUESTIONS!" Asked the man. "Look, Alan Blunt wanted this operation nice and smooth. The fucking job hasn't gone good so fuckin far! And im reporting you pieces of shit to the fucking head counsel. How ya like that fuckin bullshit?" After this rant, the agents singaled filed out. Alex had fallen down in shock. He had lost all feeling for Blunt and was going to kill him. But first he had to take out this Russian group. He looked at the map on his cell. He was two blocks away from the Russians warehouse. He ran down the street, bleeding. "GET DOWN!" He yelled and he fired a sngle shot in the air. Famliys scattered, people crashed into others. He had done this on purpose. He now couldn't be shot by any of the five snipers on the roof. He fired two kore shots and even ruckus started. That trick he had learned from of Shaun. He now was thinking of Shaun, his best friend in the Army. Hopefully after this mess, they could find eachother. Alex walked into the warehouse. He saw two men standing at a staircase holding swords. They were dressed in tuxsidieous and looked like they would cut his fucking head off with ease. "Welcome to the place we like to call the Devil. We know you have been betrayed but we don't give a shit. "and with that they unseathed their swords and began running at Alex. Alex knew karate and got in his stance. "I guess this is when I die." He said. The men hopped and skipped closer towards him. "Oh fuck." He said. One blade hit his chest, the other hit him in the throat. He collapsed. He had no chance of getting back up. "We ain't going to keep you hostage, bitch, we just gonna kill you." Said one of them. The other laughed and they got their swords at the ready. Right before the ffinal blow, Alex felt a surge of energey and pure hate. He stopped the sword in its mid-motion. "Fuck you". He said in a barley hearable voice. He then sent the butt of the sword into the mans chest, leaving blind sided long enough for Alex to kick his feet from under him. The mans head hit the ground. Alex then snapped his neck in five different places, which was a world record. He picked up the sword and looked at the other man. For a faint second, he felt evil. Then he thought about how he was going to snap Alan's neck, just like that other man. "Lets go, mother fucking pussy!" All of a sudden a man came behind Alex with a chainsaw. Alex ducked and the chainsawed the man with the sword. Alex then stabed the man woth the chainsaw. Alex had one more kill, Blunt……………….


	6. Chapter 6

The Devil

1: In the Bushes

Alex knew that his father was dead. He knew that M16 had betrayed him. But there was one thing he didn't get? Why was he getting so emotional about a man he never knew? It was ridicouls and he would put the end to it. He had also made his disceion about the army. He was 18 and was a bad-ass redy for combat. "Do ya have asthama son!" Asked the drill seargent. "NO SIR!" Alex yelled. He couldn't belive he had signed up for this. But he knew he had a duty to do and he would serve it the best he could. The seargent ordered them to crawl under the barbed wire. He crawled the best he could. He was damn near the skinniest man alive. He weighed 75 pounds at 18. The drill seargent had said he was a skinny fuck and that he needed to beef up. He ate a lot but he just never seemed to put on the weight. That was the oddest thing he had thought. As he crawled under the barbed wire, he could see a shadow moving in the woods. He saw two men step out of the woods with sub machine guns…………..

2: American Bad-Asses

The seargeant threw himself to the ground and picked up a rifle. He fired it but he missed. He had a horrible shot but had somehow survived Vietnam. "GO!" He bellowed to Alex. "Sir, yes sir!" Alex bolted up and ran to the infirmary. He asked for help and his friend, Shaun ran to help. He had met Shaun on a training mission in Africa. He had called them American Bad-Asses. Ever since then, thats what they had called their teammates. "Hey! Look at the new American Bad-Ass!" They would say. They would laugh and laugh as the new guy fumbled with his magazine on the range. Alex focused in on his task. To save the seargeant. He fired a pistol he had found in Shaun's pocket. Alex was a master at pickpoceting. He raised the pistol to fire but got down as he heard an aircraft go wizzing by. It was a bombing jet. The logo on the bottom was M16. "What the fuck!" Said Shaun. The two men were disenigrated. He had made up his mind. He was going back to M16…….

3: Heading Back

In just two hours, Alex had found himself on a helicopter headed for London. Two men sat in the front their names were Fujmi and Chew. They had been piloting helicoipters for quite a long time. So many things had they seen. Once, chew said he saw a man with his leg gone. He was deader then a doornail. Alex grimaced at this thought and was glad he had left the army. He just wasn't cut out for it like his father was. There he went again. Couldn't he get that man out of his head? Ever since Mrs. Jones had told him the real story of his father, he couldn't get him off his mind. The helicopter landed on the roof. Alex thanked the two men and stepped out of the cockpit. He went down a secret door and entered a security code. The code led to a man named Alan Blunts office. This was the secret spy organization called M16. "What the fuck did you do to make two men with machine guns come and attack me, Alan!" Alex said in frustration. He was so angry at Blunt he may have had hauled off and punched him. But he kept his cool as Alan turned around in his hard leather chair. He had a bottle of wine in on hand and a glass in the other. The wine was uncorked and was already half empty. He looked at Alan. He appeared sober. "Well, we need you again Alex. Those men want to assassinate the president of the United States. We need you to travel to Russia and Try and undermine their progress. We will send you in at twelve o' clock. Get some rest. Oh, and by the way, you will get a wepon on this mission………….

4: Firefight

Alex woke up with his throat clogged to the brim with plghem. He coughed and stumbled into Blunts office. He grabbed two pistols and one automatic machine gun. He stepped aboard the aircraft and looked at the two drivers. The helicopter grew closer and closer to its destonation. Till suddenly, a berray of machine gun fire came directly at them. Alex loaded his pistol and fired five times. He had backup ammo if it was needed. He fired the last shot and bent down to pick up his machine gun when a 50 calubiur went off. It stripped the whole roof of the building that the men had outposted on. They obvioulsly weren't turning back now. The plane still was getting in fire fights. Then, they fiannaly reached a building. "This is your stop, fucker." And with that, Alex heard a bang and fell to the ground. He had been shot. Right through his leg. He stumbled to the door and secreamed. He kicked open a door were five men armed sat. He shot them all before they could even reach for their wepons. _Mother fucking pilots were traders. I'll tell Blunt to fire their asses t_hought Alex. He ran hopped down the stairs until he reached a room were a secretary was almost being raped. Alex unwinded on the man who tried to rape her. "GET THE FUCK OUTTTA HERE,BITCH!" Alex saw two men come down the stair case. He was bleeding and needed backup. He pressed the dial up button on his cell phone and in two seconds, two M16 agents were in, shooting the rest of the men. Alex still stayed hidden. He never knew if they were in on this shit also…………….

5: Betrayed

"Search the aera for Alex Rider." Said one of the supposedly M16 agents. "And who gave this command?" Asked one of the agents. The leader shot him once trough the throat. He collapsed as blood spurted out of a huge hole in his neck. "ANYBODY ELSE GOT ANY QUESTIONS!" Asked the man. "Look, Alan Blunt wanted this operation nice and smooth. The fucking job hasn't gone good so fuckin far! And im reporting you pieces of shit to the fucking head counsel. How ya like that fuckin bullshit?" After this rant, the agents singaled filed out. Alex had fallen down in shock. He had lost all feeling for Blunt and was going to kill him. But first he had to take out this Russian group. He looked at the map on his cell. He was two blocks away from the Russians warehouse. He ran down the street, bleeding. "GET DOWN!" He yelled and he fired a sngle shot in the air. Famliys scattered, people crashed into others. He had done this on purpose. He now couldn't be shot by any of the five snipers on the roof. He fired two kore shots and even ruckus started. That trick he had learned from of Shaun. He now was thinking of Shaun, his best friend in the Army. Hopefully after this mess, they could find eachother. Alex walked into the warehouse. He saw two men standing at a staircase holding swords. They were dressed in tuxsidieous and looked like they would cut his fucking head off with ease. "Welcome to the place we like to call the Devil. We know you have been betrayed but we don't give a shit. "and with that they unseathed their swords and began running at Alex. Alex knew karate and got in his stance. "I guess this is when I die." He said. The men hopped and skipped closer towards him. "Oh fuck." He said. One blade hit his chest, the other hit him in the throat. He collapsed. He had no chance of getting back up. "We ain't going to keep you hostage, bitch, we just gonna kill you." Said one of them. The other laughed and they got their swords at the ready. Right before the ffinal blow, Alex felt a surge of energey and pure hate. He stopped the sword in its mid-motion. "Fuck you". He said in a barley hearable voice. He then sent the butt of the sword into the mans chest, leaving blind sided long enough for Alex to kick his feet from under him. The mans head hit the ground. Alex then snapped his neck in five different places, which was a world record. He picked up the sword and looked at the other man. For a faint second, he felt evil. Then he thought about how he was going to snap Alan's neck, just like that other man. "Lets go, mother fucking pussy!" All of a sudden a man came behind Alex with a chainsaw. Alex ducked and the chainsawed the man with the sword. Alex then stabed the man woth the chainsaw. Alex had one more kill, Blunt……………….

6: The Man that Never Had a Chance

Alan Blunt sat in his chair. He watched the rain drops pitter-patter on the outside brickwork. He was thinking about what had happened with the boy. Also, he was thinking about when he had gone into the militariy. He had remembered that that they had called him the man that never had a chance. Now look at him, he was a walking, talking, killer.

**Flashback**

"_Move, move!" Barked the drill seargeant. Two men were running with eachother. "Hi. Names John." "Names Blunt.:" They exchanged these few words and kept right on running untuil they thought their hearts were going to explode. A bunch of machine gun were going off behind them. They couldn't keep running forever. They had been ambushed in a battle. The mission was spposed to go over easy but had gone terribly wrong. Five men layed there, dead and covered in bloodied uniforms. The man named Blunt lost his lunch but kept on going. Two Afghan troops poped out of nowhere. The men shot them down. And kept on running. They reached their destination. The helicopter. A bomb was wired to the bottom of the plane. Blunt tried to yell out but it was too late. The bomb had gone off. And that's how he had gotten his horrible nickname._

**Flashback end**


	7. Chapter 7

The Devil

1: In the Bushes

Alex knew that his father was dead. He knew that M16 had betrayed him. But there was one thing he didn't get? Why was he getting so emotional about a man he never knew? It was ridicouls and he would put the end to it. He had also made his disceion about the army. He was 18 and was a bad-ass redy for combat. "Do ya have asthama son!" Asked the drill seargent. "NO SIR!" Alex yelled. He couldn't belive he had signed up for this. But he knew he had a duty to do and he would serve it the best he could. The seargent ordered them to crawl under the barbed wire. He crawled the best he could. He was damn near the skinniest man alive. He weighed 75 pounds at 18. The drill seargent had said he was a skinny fuck and that he needed to beef up. He ate a lot but he just never seemed to put on the weight. That was the oddest thing he had thought. As he crawled under the barbed wire, he could see a shadow moving in the woods. He saw two men step out of the woods with sub machine guns…………..

2: American Bad-Asses

The seargeant threw himself to the ground and picked up a rifle. He fired it but he missed. He had a horrible shot but had somehow survived Vietnam. "GO!" He bellowed to Alex. "Sir, yes sir!" Alex bolted up and ran to the infirmary. He asked for help and his friend, Shaun ran to help. He had met Shaun on a training mission in Africa. He had called them American Bad-Asses. Ever since then, thats what they had called their teammates. "Hey! Look at the new American Bad-Ass!" They would say. They would laugh and laugh as the new guy fumbled with his magazine on the range. Alex focused in on his task. To save the seargeant. He fired a pistol he had found in Shaun's pocket. Alex was a master at pickpoceting. He raised the pistol to fire but got down as he heard an aircraft go wizzing by. It was a bombing jet. The logo on the bottom was M16. "What the fuck!" Said Shaun. The two men were disenigrated. He had made up his mind. He was going back to M16…….

3: Heading Back

In just two hours, Alex had found himself on a helicopter headed for London. Two men sat in the front their names were Fujmi and Chew. They had been piloting helicoipters for quite a long time. So many things had they seen. Once, chew said he saw a man with his leg gone. He was deader then a doornail. Alex grimaced at this thought and was glad he had left the army. He just wasn't cut out for it like his father was. There he went again. Couldn't he get that man out of his head? Ever since Mrs. Jones had told him the real story of his father, he couldn't get him off his mind. The helicopter landed on the roof. Alex thanked the two men and stepped out of the cockpit. He went down a secret door and entered a security code. The code led to a man named Alan Blunts office. This was the secret spy organization called M16. "What the fuck did you do to make two men with machine guns come and attack me, Alan!" Alex said in frustration. He was so angry at Blunt he may have had hauled off and punched him. But he kept his cool as Alan turned around in his hard leather chair. He had a bottle of wine in on hand and a glass in the other. The wine was uncorked and was already half empty. He looked at Alan. He appeared sober. "Well, we need you again Alex. Those men want to assassinate the president of the United States. We need you to travel to Russia and Try and undermine their progress. We will send you in at twelve o' clock. Get some rest. Oh, and by the way, you will get a wepon on this mission………….

4: Firefight

Alex woke up with his throat clogged to the brim with plghem. He coughed and stumbled into Blunts office. He grabbed two pistols and one automatic machine gun. He stepped aboard the aircraft and looked at the two drivers. The helicopter grew closer and closer to its destonation. Till suddenly, a berray of machine gun fire came directly at them. Alex loaded his pistol and fired five times. He had backup ammo if it was needed. He fired the last shot and bent down to pick up his machine gun when a 50 calubiur went off. It stripped the whole roof of the building that the men had outposted on. They obvioulsly weren't turning back now. The plane still was getting in fire fights. Then, they fiannaly reached a building. "This is your stop, fucker." And with that, Alex heard a bang and fell to the ground. He had been shot. Right through his leg. He stumbled to the door and secreamed. He kicked open a door were five men armed sat. He shot them all before they could even reach for their wepons. _Mother fucking pilots were traders. I'll tell Blunt to fire their asses t_hought Alex. He ran hopped down the stairs until he reached a room were a secretary was almost being raped. Alex unwinded on the man who tried to rape her. "GET THE FUCK OUTTTA HERE,BITCH!" Alex saw two men come down the stair case. He was bleeding and needed backup. He pressed the dial up button on his cell phone and in two seconds, two M16 agents were in, shooting the rest of the men. Alex still stayed hidden. He never knew if they were in on this shit also…………….

5: Betrayed

"Search the aera for Alex Rider." Said one of the supposedly M16 agents. "And who gave this command?" Asked one of the agents. The leader shot him once trough the throat. He collapsed as blood spurted out of a huge hole in his neck. "ANYBODY ELSE GOT ANY QUESTIONS!" Asked the man. "Look, Alan Blunt wanted this operation nice and smooth. The fucking job hasn't gone good so fuckin far! And im reporting you pieces of shit to the fucking head counsel. How ya like that fuckin bullshit?" After this rant, the agents singaled filed out. Alex had fallen down in shock. He had lost all feeling for Blunt and was going to kill him. But first he had to take out this Russian group. He looked at the map on his cell. He was two blocks away from the Russians warehouse. He ran down the street, bleeding. "GET DOWN!" He yelled and he fired a sngle shot in the air. Famliys scattered, people crashed into others. He had done this on purpose. He now couldn't be shot by any of the five snipers on the roof. He fired two kore shots and even ruckus started. That trick he had learned from of Shaun. He now was thinking of Shaun, his best friend in the Army. Hopefully after this mess, they could find eachother. Alex walked into the warehouse. He saw two men standing at a staircase holding swords. They were dressed in tuxsidieous and looked like they would cut his fucking head off with ease. "Welcome to the place we like to call the Devil. We know you have been betrayed but we don't give a shit. "and with that they unseathed their swords and began running at Alex. Alex knew karate and got in his stance. "I guess this is when I die." He said. The men hopped and skipped closer towards him. "Oh fuck." He said. One blade hit his chest, the other hit him in the throat. He collapsed. He had no chance of getting back up. "We ain't going to keep you hostage, bitch, we just gonna kill you." Said one of them. The other laughed and they got their swords at the ready. Right before the ffinal blow, Alex felt a surge of energey and pure hate. He stopped the sword in its mid-motion. "Fuck you". He said in a barley hearable voice. He then sent the butt of the sword into the mans chest, leaving blind sided long enough for Alex to kick his feet from under him. The mans head hit the ground. Alex then snapped his neck in five different places, which was a world record. He picked up the sword and looked at the other man. For a faint second, he felt evil. Then he thought about how he was going to snap Alan's neck, just like that other man. "Lets go, mother fucking pussy!" All of a sudden a man came behind Alex with a chainsaw. Alex ducked and the chainsawed the man with the sword. Alex then stabed the man woth the chainsaw. Alex had one more kill, Blunt……………….

6: The Man that Never Had a Chance

Alan Blunt sat in his chair. He watched the rain drops pitter-patter on the outside brickwork. He was thinking about what had happened with the boy. Also, he was thinking about when he had gone into the militariy. He had remembered that that they had called him the man that never had a chance. Now look at him, he was a walking, talking, killer.

**Flashback**

"_Move, move!" Barked the drill seargeant. Two men were running with eachother. "Hi. Names John." "Names Blunt.:" They exchanged these few words and kept right on running untuil they thought their hearts were going to explode. A bunch of machine gun were going off behind them. They couldn't keep running forever. They had been ambushed in a battle. The mission was spposed to go over easy but had gone terribly wrong. Five men layed there, dead and covered in bloodied uniforms. The man named Blunt lost his lunch but kept on going. Two Afghan troops poped out of nowhere. The men shot them down. And kept on running. They reached their destination. The helicopter. A bomb was wired to the bottom of the plane. Blunt tried to yell out but it was too late. The bomb had gone off. And that's how he had gotten his horrible nickname._

**Flashback end**

7: Coming to An End

Alex walked into the elevator and collapsed. This mission was fake. Everything was fake. Alex got the strength to lift himself up and walk out of the elevator. "You shoouldn't have come here." Said a voice behind him. He turned and saw Mrs. Jones "You stupid bitch. Now I have to kill you. Alex charged at her. She had a dagger but he would cut her down with ease. Alex threw his sword, chopping off her head. "Fuck ya!" He said. "Now just to get to Blunt." Alex climbed a large staircase to an acess code door. He typed in 6578910 and the door poped open with a long shudder. He ran threw the door to find Blunt with a gun pointed at his head. "Goodbye, Alex!" And two seconds later, Alex was lying in a pool of his own blood. Alan jumped onto an Black Hawk that had been waiting for him to give the go signal. The door slid shut and Alex slid into a coma………….

8: Alex dead?

Alex sat in a hostpital bed. He was supposedly dead but who knows with his vital singns? He was in coma. But when he woke up, he was going to kill Blunt……………


End file.
